Snow White
by Cat in Dark
Summary: After escaping the evil hands of his captor,what should Tsuna do now? Please R&R! CHP 4 OUT!
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue_**

Once upon a time, in the Vongola Kingdom, King Iemitsu Sawada and Queen Nana Sawada are expecting for their first child.

One day, as Queen Nana sits sewing at her window, she pricks her finger on her needle and a drop of blood falls on the snow white cloth. As she looks at the blood on the cloth, she says to herself, "Oh, how I wish that my child will have skin that is as white as snow, lips red as blood, and hair as smooth as silk."

Her wish came true, a few months later, she gave birth to a child whose skin is as white as snow, lips as red as blood and short hair which are as smooth as silk. Prince Tsuna (Tsunayoshi) Sawada, the heir to the Vongola Kingdom. As expected, Prince Tsuna grew up to be a beauty and is loved by everyone. Thus, he was also known as Snow White. However, Queen Nana after giving birth to Tsuna, her health weaker day by day and finally, she passed away when Tsuna was turning seven.

King Iemitsu sat beside the bed that Queen Nana laid on, holding onto her hand, he cried. Tsuna walk into the room, large tears drop streaming down his cheeks. He tugged King Iemitsu sleeve, "I'm sorry Father," he cried, "It is because of me that mother died.... I'm sorry..."

King Iemitsu hugs Tsuna and comforts him, "No Tsuna, it is not your fault. Don't blame yourself for it." He pats Tsuna on his head and looked at those teary, big brown hues which Tsuna had inherited from Queen Nana, "Everyone have to die someday, Nana just went before us. It is not your fault, don't blame yourself anymore." Tsuna nods as he wipes his tears away, however, he stills feels responsible for his mother's death.

8 years after Queen Nana's death, Tsuna grew up to be a beautiful young lad as expected. He could easily pass off as a woman if he wants to. But because of his beauty, many were jealous of him, especially his stepmother, Bianchi, whom King Iemitsu was forced to married shortly after Queen's Nana death. Hence, Bianchi decides to get rid of him once and for all. Shamal, Bianchi personal doctor was ordered to kill Tsuna.

However, Shamal being a crazed womanizer was smitten by Tsuna's beauty. So after kidnapping Tsuna, he hid him in a hut deep in the forest instead of killing him as ordered.

* * *

Please Review! The next chp will have more dialouge since this chp is only intro. Anyway, Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Just a short Chp,enjoy!

* * *

"AHHHHHH!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!" Tsuna yelled as he threw another vase at Shamal and hit him right on his head.

"Wait Tsuna-chan..." Shamal, who was now bleeding, tried to calm Tsuna down but was rewarded with another chair threw at him which thus caused him to faint. Tsuna timidly took a few steps forward, with another vase in his hands, "Sha .. Shamal ?" He called out timidly. At first Shamal did not respond, but when Tsuna took a few more steps forward, Shamal suddenly grad hold of Tsuna's leg. With that, Tsuna screamed and threw the vase he had right on Shamal's head again, kicking him hard a few times before running out of the hut and not looking back.

Tsuna looked around him, trying to make up where he was. However, all he sees are trees and grass. He sat down in depress, he was tired, hungry and cold since the dress that Shamal has tricked him into wearing is now torn and wet as he fell into a pond just now. "Father... Mother..." Tsuna mumbled as he lowered his head and being to weep.

"Ciaossu." A voice said. Tsuna looked up to see a small creature with the weirdest sideburns he has ever seen and a green lizard on his hat standing in front of him. "HIIII! A dwarf!!!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"I am not a dwarf. I'm an Arcobaleon. My name is Reborn, dame-Tsuna."

"Ar.. Arcobaleon...? Wait a minute! How did you know my name?!! "

"I am the greatest Hitman alive, I know everything. I also know that you still wet your bed when you were six and..." "AHHHHH! DON'T SAY ANYMORE!!!" Tsuna interrupted him. Reborn smirked in triumph, "Hmm... Though I thought that you will look good, I didn't remember that you like to cross-dress..."

"I didn't put this on voluntarily! Shamal tricked me!" Tsuna explained.

"Well, whatever. Let's go." Reborn turned around and walked off.

"Wait! Where are we going?! " Tsuna got up and followed after him.

"Your new home."

* * *

I know this is really short but I am kinda busy with school work and stuff and i just wrote this in my short free time. And bad news to those who are really looking forward to it, high chances that I will not be updating for at least 2 weeks or so cause my exams are coming up...=_=lll

I apologise for making you guys wait so the next chp I will try to make it longer.

Lastly, I would like to thank those who reviewed and added this story either to their alert or favourite. I am very touched. And good news to those who are looking forward to a love triangle, though I didn't plan for one, I will add it in. As for you want who and who in the love triangle,you can tell me in your review. For your info, I usually go with the majority. I already got one vote for 182769.

See ya guys in the next chp! Remember to review!^_^


	3. Chapter 3

"So... This is where I will be staying from now on?" Tsuna asked as he stared at the castle in front of him.

"Yes, hurry up and get in. Do you want to freeze to death?" Reborn said and walked in. Tsuna followed closely behind, fearing that he would get lost. Tsuna felt warmer inside the castle and tried to keep up with the pace that Reborn was walking. All of a sudden, Reborn stopped and turned to Tsuna, "Go straight down and turn right at the end. Your room is there; get a bath and change of clothing. I will have someone to bring you over to us in one hour's time. Got it?" Tsuna looked up at the long corridor and back down to find that Reborn was already gone. _"He disappeared!!"_ Tsuna thought. Tsuna looked back up at the long corridor which creep him out; he took a big breath and walked down timidly, with both his hands clenched tightly in front of his chest.

After what seems like an eternity, Tsuna finally reached his room. Well, it is easy to spot. There is a big door sign that says, **"Tsuna-Chan's room"**, with flower and hearts as borders. Tsuna stared at the sign, it seems like Reborn has been expecting him to come and it kinds of creep him out again. But Tsuna shrugged the thought off; he did not feel any dangerous intention from Reborn so it should be safe. Tsuna timidly pushed the door open and took a peek. Naturally, there was no one inside. Tsuna stepped into the room and closed the door. He looked at the room; it looks like it is prepared for a girl and he begin to wonder, _"Did Reborn give the wrong information the ones preparing the room?" _Tsuna sighed, but he was not planning to say this out later, after all, they did took the trouble to prepare the room for him and it will be rude of him to ask for a change.

That was till Tsuna looked at the closet. He opened it up, stared at it for a second, closed it and opened it up again before slamming his head on the doors of the closet to make sure that he was not dreaming. The bloody princess closet is filled with dresses! No way was he going to wear another bloody dress! Tsuna searched franticly through the closet for something that is at least not a dress but he could not find any. Admitting to his defeat, Tsuna picked out a light blue dress which was long-sleeved and has lace at the end of each opening. Tsuna looked at the time before going for his bath; he has about half an hour to use. Smiling happily, he went into the bathroom, to find that only strawberry-scented shampoo is available... And he slams his head on the wall, hoping that all of this is just a nightmare. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't.

* * *

"Welcome back." A female arcobaleno dressed in white with a white hat greeted Reborn when he stepped into the room. "How is Tsuna?" She asked as she served Reborn a cup of coffee after he took a seat down with other six arcobaleons. Fon, who was dressed in red and has long black hair tied up neatly. Viper, dressed in a black cloak and a hat covering up most of her face showing only her mouth. Verde, in his lab coat and anti-gravity green hair. Colonnello and Lal Mirch who are both wearing their usual training clothes. Lastly, Skull in his usual stupid looking but useful helmet and a whole body suit of leather.

"Thanks Luce. He is fine, just appears to be in a bit of shock." Reborn explained as he took a sip from his cup.

"Humph, what a weakling...." Colonnello commented.

"You can't blame him, it is the first time he experience something like this." Fon defended, Luce nodded in agreement. "This is also why he is here. For us to train him to become a King."

"Well, I can't see how that useless fool is going to become a King." Skull said. "Being useless is one thing; he practically looks like a girl, how will he be King?! Being a Queen might be more suitable for him. "

"Shut up, who asked for your opinions?" Reborn said and shoot Skull with the gun that the lizard, Leon, turned into. "That's hurts!!!" Skull shouted angrily. "Shut up." Reborn fired a few more time and Skull finally kept quiet.

"But Skull does make a point; Tsuna looks like he makes a batter Queen than King." Luce said. Skull wanted to speak but the silent glare from Reborn made him keep quiet. "I agree with Luce." Fon then looked at the rest who nodded in agreement. "If you want, I can always create a medicine that turns him into her..." Verde said with a sardonicgrin.

"**No way!" **The rest said in unison. No way in hell are they going to let Tsuna become Verde experiment target. "Che..."Verde cursed softly.

"Actually, Iemitsu feels the same way too." Reborn explained, "So there is a change in plan. Besides teaching Tsuna self-defence, we will also be teaching him how to become a woman without turning him into a woman. It will be quite a challenge." Reborn ended with a smirk. The rest did not say anything, but they were overjoyed. Arcobaleons loves a challenge.

* * *

_At the same time..._

"AH-CHOOOO!!!" Tsuna sneezed the moment he got out of bath and felt a chill down his spine. "Guess I am catching a cold..." He mumbled as he rubbed his nose ignoring all the danger cries from his instinct, not knowing what the arcobaleons have planned for him.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Kufufu... Seems like the arcobaleons got a very interesting toy..." A man with long blue hair which looks like a pineapple and mismatched eyes said as he stared in the direction of the castle which Tsuna and the arcobaleons are staying in, with his followers, Ken and Chikusa beside him.

"Mukuro-sama, do you want us to get him?" Ken asked, punching his fist together.

"Not now. With all the arcobaleons in, the chances of us winning is slim. We have to wait. Kufufu..." Mukuro explained. "Let's return for now..." Ken and Chikusa nodded and followed after Mukuro.

"_Very soon... You shall be mine... Sawada Tsunayoshi... Kufufu..." _

Finally! I uploaded a new chp! I am so glad the exams blues didnt really get to me ^_^(I totally screwed up my paper... *sigh*) Oh well. Anyway, I finally took a further step into the story! Since I did't get much vote for pairings, I will write 182769 for now. But no worries, the poll is still open. I can still add in people but maybe one or two more...

However,the pairing need not be only revolving around Tsuna. You can always vote for other pairings to appear! Like 8059 or anything!

Anyway,vote fast people! I don know when I will post the next chp but most likely I will take the vote into consideration by then. ^_^

Furthermore,please do review and give me suggestion on how you hope to see the story develop! I get writer's block quite easily... =_=lll However,if you suggested and I did not use it, I apologise in advance! It is mostly likey due to the fact i don know how to put it in!

Anyway,to those who are pondering when will Hibari appear? Well,he might appear in the next chp or the chp after that or the chp way after. Hahas. It all depends on the reviews! Hahas, I am holding Hibari hostage till then! Just kidding,he will appear soon enough!

See ya at next chp!


	4. Chapter 4

Tsuna stepped out of the shower, feeling refreshed and alive. He continued drying his hair with the towel as he made his way to the pink bed and sat down. _"I wonder what is going to happen to me from now..."_ Tsuna thought as he recalls the events that happened today. He can't go back now knowing that his stepmother wants his life...

A knock on the door broke Tsuna's thoughts. He dropped the towel on the bed and went to answer the door.

"Ni Hao~" A young girl dressed in red greeted him in Chinese, "Master told me to come and fetch you."

"Oh..." Tsuna gave a small smile seeing how cute the girl is. _"Master... Did she mean Reborn?" _Tsuna wondered. "Just give me a second..." Tsuna said and went to grab a pair of shoes which is also blue and has a small heel, it was the closest that Tsuna can find in substitution to normal shoes. After putting the shoes on, Tsuna left with the girl.

"My name is Tsuna, what is yours?" Tsuna asked as they walked down the corridors. "I-Pin!" She answered. _"How cute._" Tsuna thought. "Are you staying here too?" Tsuna asked. I-Pin nodded and continued, "Together with Master, Luce-san, Reborn-san, Viper-san, Collonello-san, Lal-san, Verde-san, Skull and Lambo!"

"Wow... Wait a minute... Isn't Reborn your Master?"

I-pin shook her head, "My Master name is Fon. Reborn-san does not have any disciple."

"I see..."

"We have reached." I-Pin announced and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

I-Pin opened the door, "Master! I have brought Tsuna-san as ordered!" Inside, Tsuna sees Reborn and seven other arcobaleons and apparently, they are waiting for him. "Thank you, I-Pin." One of them in red replied. _"He must be Fon, I guess..."_ Tsuna thought. "I shall prepare dinner now." I-Pin took a bow and left.

"Tsuna-chan, nice to meet you." A girl in white approached Tsuna and gave him a short hug. "My name is Luce."

"Collonello here."

"Lal."

"Verde."

"Skull."

"And I am Fon."

The Arcobaleons introduced themselves. Tsuna bowed, "Nice to meet you. But is the other person living here from what I heard from I-Pin.... I think his name is Lambo..."

"I think he is in his room sleeping now, you will see him during dinner." Luce answered. "Now, let's get you comfortable before we continue." Luce led Tsuna to a sit and served him a cup of milk tea. "Thank you." Tsuna said as he took the tea, Luce smiled in return and took a sit next to Reborn.

"Now let me explain your situation to you," Reborn started, "The reason to why I brought you here is because your father, King Iemitsu, ask me to. He wants you to stay here under our protection till it is safe for you to return. And at the same time, to train you."

"But why should I trust you guys? I do not even know who exactly you are! And why do I need protection?" Tsuna questioned. "Plus, what training are you talking about?

"Let me explain to you Tsuna-chan." Luce begins to explain. "We Arcobaleons are guardians to this country. We have been protecting the heir to the crown for generations, including your father. "

"And to answer your second question," Fon spoke, "There are many things you need to be protected from. For example, the current queen, who is also your step-mother. There is more danger lurking than you think."

"Lastly, your training shall be mostly planned and brought out by me but the contents...."Reborn said with a tone and a smirk on his face that sends chill down Tsuna spine, "Is meant to be kept secret for now.... More importantly..." Suddenly Reborn face turned serious and Tsuna gulped, looking at Reborn fearfully. "It is time for dinner." Reborn continued, looking at Luce and Tsuna fell off his chair.

"Which part of that is more important?!!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Are you questioning my priorities?" Reborn ask with a threatening glint and a gun in his hand which was turned from Leon.

"NONONONO!" Tsuna answered as he frantically shook his head and hands.

"Good, let's have dinner now." Reborn said with a smirk and Leon turned back to his lizard form, resting on Reborn's hat.

"_Why did you leave me in the hands of this lunatic Father?!!!" _Tsuna thought as he cried inwardly.

* * *

"Kyoya-san, we have received words for you to leave for Vongola Kingdom as soon as possible."

"Is that an order, Kusakabe?" Hibari Kyoya asked, (actually more like questioning...) with a murderous aura and tonfa ready by his sides.

"Of course not, Kyoya-san!" Kusakabe answered in fright. "It is just that "He" says that your bride is ready for collection but you have to fight to get him!"

"Humph, bride? Not that I really care about that.... But a fight sure sounds interesting..." Hibari said in an excited tone, "Fine, get ready. We shall leave at dawn tomorrow."

"Yes, Sir!"

* * *

Hi guys! Sorry about the late update... Cause after exams I lost all my ideas for the story so I am kinda stuck... Not to mention that my crazy school gave us tons of projects to do (Ok,I am exaggerating here... BUT 5 projects all due in the same week and only3,4 weeks to do.), I call my teachers sickos. And after that, exams AGAIN. =_=lll

So again, I won't be updating soon, sad to say. This chp I am taking my Chinese New Year Holiday to finish up but the bad thing is I am still have writer block.... (After-exam trauma...) So I seriously have no ideas or forgot if I had any on how to continue this... So sorry guys, this is really going to take time for next chp....

Anyway,please update and tell me how you think about it. And if have any ideas please tell me! I think it will help the blockage.... =_=

Thanks a lot! See you guys next chp then!

P.S. Just asking out of curiosity, anyone here is a 10051 fan? Cause I am,hahas.


End file.
